A Quest from Princess Zelda
The heroes finally meet Princess Zelda, save her from a would-be assassin, learn a dire prophecy, and are given a quest of the utmost importance. Synopsis 12:00 PM, Day 1 – Ordon Village Realizing the appointment with Rauru and the arrival of Princess Zelda are fast approaching, Rocco and Setnam rush down to the pond to wash the Octorok blood off of Rocco’s sword before Zelda arrives. However, Zelda’s cavalcade passes through town as they are at the lake, headed for the Sage Academy. The two adventurers race up and demand an audience with Zelda. Set convinces the soldiers standing guard outside Rauru’s office to let them in by talking up Rocco’s sword as an item of utmost importance to Zelda’s mission. Zelda, Rauru, and Mr. Ingorvald are insulted by having their meeting interrupted, but Rocco presents his sword to the Princess in a ceremonial fashion, setting the tone with a long moment of awkward silence. Setnam apologizes to Rauru, then notices a box on the desk that seems to be the topic of discussion. An ornate dagger with a dark energy rests on a pure white cloth in a wooden carrying case. As he gazes at it, Set witnesses a vision of his father before his death, and dangerous plumes of magical energy flare out briefly from within him. Noting his reaction, Rauru and Zelda see fit to explain the situation to Set and Rocco. The blade was recovered from the raided den of a cult that worships the ancient demon lord Ganon, and possesses a powerful magic. Not content to see Setnam treated as an intellectual equal in this matter, Ingorvald injects his opinion, grabbing the blade to study it more closely. Almost instantly, the dark power of the blade possesses Ingorvald, overtaking his visage with a shadowy veil. Zelda, her back turned to him in conversation with Rocco, becomes his immediate target. However, his motions are direct and unconcealed, allowing Set and Rocco to spring into action immediately. Rocco dives past Zelda and punches Ingorvald in the face, but the blow barely fazes him. Setnam uses his whip to grab onto Ingorvald’s blade hand and pull him onto Rauru’s desk, from where Rauru is able to remove the cursed blade from his grip with the protection-enchanted cloth from the chest. Ingorvald comes to and is rushed to the infirmary for treatment and close examination. Zelda, impressed with the warriors’ work, tells them the true reason she came here. The Oracle of Ages has recently received a prophecy that “the Hero of Time will die, but the Seven Sages possess the power to preserve the age for a generation more.” Zelda thinks the two talented and heroic adventurers before her may be able to help prevent the death of the Hero of Time, or assist the current Sages, or perhaps become Sages in their own right – any help is welcome against the constant threat of Ganon’s dark power. Overwhelmed by this news and the heat of the battle, Setnam shits himself, spraying all over Rauru’s desk, and passes out on the floor in front of the Princess. When he awakens in the Infirmary, he screams for Rocco. In the meantime, Zelda insisted that Rocco keep the sword he meant to give her. Presently, she tells the two heroes to head to the Forest Temple, meet with its Sage, and see what they can do about protecting the Hero of Time. To this end, she presents them with Zelda’s Letter. 6:00 PM, Day 1 – Sage Academy Setnam and Rocco spend the night at the Sage Academy. They share a feast of Rauru’s Special Spicy Curry then spend the rest of the evening studying in the Academy’s library. Rocco picks up some new fighting techniques from the students, while Setnam begins to learn about his awakening magical powers. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Princess Zelda * Headmaster Rauru * Mr. Ingorvald Minor Characters * Pike Category:Episodes Category:Forest Temple Arc